Of Roses and Guns
by Reaper aqua
Summary: When I took his hand I didn't know it was leading me here. AU Yaoi don't like it don't read it Brendan x OC I don't own picture.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm" I moaned has the man, no my target thrusted deep into me. I felt his hands holding my hips as I began to ride him.

"Yeah that's it, fuck yeah." he moaned lustful. He guided his lips to mine and began to kiss me passionately I hesitated as his tongue slipped into my mouth. We had separated for a quick breath of air. My target had wrapped his fingers around my cock and slow jerked it. His speed had quickened and my body filled with pleasure from the hand job and the thrusting of his length inside me. I released onto his torso.

"Let's try a different position." he ordered me to get on my hands and knees. I could feel the heat from his length hovering over me. Finally he went deep inside me, I could feel his nails digging into my hips as he slammed himself into me continuously. I moaned endlessly to his rhythm of hitting my prostate. He came inside then pulled out slowly enjoying every second of it, then collapsed on the other side of the bed.

I looked into his eyes they were full of lust just like the rest of them, the rest that I killed. He looked to me then began to stroke my cheek.

"I got the money for you." he reached off the bed and into the jeans that were on the floor.

"Here you go." he handed me the filthy money that I earned.

"Can I use your bathroom?" He smiled and kissed me and pointed to the restroom. I grabbed my bag and walked to the direction he pointed at. I had looked back at him, he had winked at me I closed the door and turned on the shower.

When I got in the shower I felt like my old self again, I felt as if I had to confess the horrible things that I've done. I love one person and I believe he hates for my betrayal. Now I'm this slut no I'm more of a abomination now. I can feel all the droplets rain upon me as if all my sins were being washed away but they aren't. I turned the shower off watching the water go down the drain like my life.

I finally got out of the shower and got fully dressed. I turned to my bag where I grabbed the gun and the clip. I took a deep breath and went to the door. I noticed he was sleep from the drug I slipped into his drink. I covered his head with a near by pillow then put the head of the gun against the pillow then pulled the trigger. The sound cause the feathers from the pillow to come out. The feathers were stained with my target's blood and gently fell upon the floor. I pulled out my phone and looked for my boss's number.

"Crimson did you finish your mission?" Of course it wasn't my top boss.

"Yes Green, target is terminated." I had confirmed. We had these fake color coded and gemstone names so if anyone of us were caught they would not bring the rest down.

"Excellent come back to the base, don't worry about the mess the cops will only think the other gang did it." He sound so sure but I had no say in the matter.

"Okay." I said to him and ended the call. As I walked out of the building I could see the abandoned buildings and the cracks in the street forming their way to the sidewalk. There are nothing but lost souls and trash wondering the night. I felt a tug on my jeans I turned and saw it was a girl. I could tell that the streets were her home.

"Mister can I have some money to eat." I couldn't have said no I was once like that.

"Here you go." I handed her a twenty dollar bill and patted her on the head. She smiled and ran happily somewhere.

I had continued to walk to the docks where one of my boss's hideouts were located. I had knock on the cold metal door waiting for a voice.

"Password." The voice was venomous.

"Whispers in the dark." I gave the password. The door had open revelling drugs,money and many teens my age.

"Crimson the first generation is waiting, and please make sure you give them all the details." A girl blue hair had told me.

"I will Pearl." I gave a fake smile but she shock her head and hugged me.

"Ruby is also in there to." she told, I looked away from her.

" D-does he know?" I asked softly regretting what I asked, I could tell he knew by the way she signed. I gave her a warm smile that told her no need to worry but that's when she worried the most for. I walked confidently to the meeting room but that quickly diminished as I opened the door.

All three of my bosses where there on the table. Green was the third boss he had spiky brown and green eyes, it seemed he always had a rivalry with the main boss. Blue was the second boss she was a brunette with blue eyes, mostly sweet and compassionate but I seen someone cross her and the sight wasn't pretty to say the least. Finally there was Red he scared me the most because he was silent and spoke only with his eyes. It felt like hell when you looked into his red fire eyes. He was responsible for all the crime that we did the money, the drugs, you name it. There was also another Ruby, he was apart of the third generation, he was the one that save my life. Now I felt like I betrayed him.

"Crimson was your mission successful?" Blue had asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"Would you tell us how you eliminated the target?" Green had asked me it was more of a command than a question.

"I drugged him then killed him." I said, Iooked to Red to see if he approved which he did. He held out his hand awaiting the money that my target gave me. I handed over the money.

"Ruby you were smart to bring this one in he is just as good as the second generation." Green had gave Ruby complement for bringing me in.

"I know we need a black kid for this job." Blue gave me a warm smile. Red had waved his hand meaning he was dismissing Ruby and me.

When we exited the room he stop me and looked toward me.

"Are you coming with me or are you staying?" Ruby asked me, I was coming with him I had no where else to go. I followed him to his motorcycle to were he drove home. As we entered the apartment he instantly grabbed me and threw me to the floor.

"Ow why did you do that?!" I screamed at him. He looked away knowing I knew the answer.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" He kicked me, I felt the air from my lungs escape.

"Please... stop." I pleaded, he then picked me up and slapped me across the face.

"Brendan stop please." I pleaded for my savior to stop this abuse by calling his real name. As he stop to look at me I can tell he hated what he did to me.

"Sorry I-I." He tried to explain himself, I walk away from him and into the bathroom. I got a towel and wash the tears that were streaming down my face. When I was done I had looked into the mirror.

I always kept a sharp low hair cut. My face was just ordinary just like everyone else. The only imperfection that I could see are my eyes. I hated them they were red in color just like Brendan' s. My eyes have always gave me trouble, many of the town's people thought I was a demon. They were a bright crimson red but now they are a dull pink waiting to fade away.

"Reaper can we talk?" Brendan had knock on the door. I had opened the door and walked pass him waiting for him by the sofa.

"Listen Reaper I have been think about us leaving the gang." My eyes had widened was he trying to kill us.

"No." This had bad idea written all over it.

"Just listen, I'm going to ask Red for some money, then we can leave this sorry place."

"Then once we leave what happens?" I crossed my arms.

"We start our lives over." The words coming from his mouth were a fantasy.

"We both know Red does not take kindly to the ones that leave."

"That's why we are running away." I was dumbfounded.

"Brendan that's a stupid idea. I don't want to lose one of the two people I care for in this world."

"I don't want this life for us, it's not fare." He sound so childish.

"Life isn't fare so suck it up." I told him.

"You would rather live your life by the gun?!" He yelled.

"I would rather not make it more difficult than it already is!" I yelled back out of frustration. His eyes began to soften.

"What happened to us?" he asked.

"I don't know." I couldn't give him a answer so I left the room.

1 hour later.

I was watching some program that I wasn't really in too when Brendan pop in holding a crimson gem that was shaped like a dove. He sat down next to me smiling.

"Do you remember how we met?" that memory brought joy and pain to me.

"How could I forget?" he handed me the red dove.

Author's Notes

So how did you guys like the story if you enjoyed I will continue it.


	2. Devil's hand

2 years ago

I remember it was a harsh winter, I was running away from a orphanage. It wasn't like I was in a abusive orphanage, more like stress from school work, the bullies, and the future I was focused on. I felt like it was to much to handle even though I'm was only fifteen. As I was walking down the road to the river I sat down on the cold stone. It was just me and the sound of water crashing. It was relaxing to me. That's when my whole world turned upside down. That's when Brendan came into my life. I didn't even notice him sitting next to me until I turned my head.

"Ah." he had startled me.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked as if he knew me back then.

"When did you get here?" I started to stand. He had spit in the river.

"When I saw you down here." he smiled warmly.

"So what's your name?" I asked him, he hesitated to tell me.

"It's Brendan, and yours?"

"Reaper." I told him.

"So what the hell are you doing here anyway? It look like you where relieving yourself from some stress."He read me like a book and he still can to this day.

"Something like that." I had a blush on my face from embarrassment.

"So what are you stressing from?" he looked curious.

"You know the usual 'teen stuff' bullies and school work."

"I wish I had stuff like that to worry about." I look at him.

"Than what do you worry about?" I asked him.

He had waved his finger at me.

" You shouldn't asked people you just met so many questions that's how you lose friends." Damn he had a cocky attitude.

"Your the one asking me all the questions." I crossed my arms.

"Calm down." he laughed.

"Whatever." I smiled a little.

"So why do the other kids bully you?" he questioned me.

"Didn't you just say if you ask to many questions you lose friends." I repeated him.

"Yea I did I'm just interested." he smirked.

"They bully me because I have red eyes like a demon."

"Hmm sounds more like fear more than hate."

"I don't understand." I was obviously confused.

"When people band together on something they usually fear and kill it but in your case bully it." He had explained to me.

"I don't think I get it." I still didn't fully understand what he meant. I had looked toward him I noticed he also had red eyes.

"I think it would be better if I showed you, maybe one day I will." he told me.

"Hopefully." I said.

We stayed there just talking about stuff until it got dark.

"I have to go home it's getting dark, umm can we talk tomorrow?" I asked him hoping he would say yes.

"Sure that sounds nice." I waved him a good bye.

We started meeting there for two weeks it seemed as if I earned a friend. I almost forgot that I ran away so I had some explaining to do on why I left.

Two weeks later.

"Yo demon you look happier than usual." Jet said he was the school bully and he had his gang with him. I hated the nickname they gave me just because I had red eyes.

"Yea so." I didn't make eye contact or that will make me more scared than I already was.

"Don't get smart where is my money." He had his hand out.

"I don't have your damn money." I spat my words at him.

"Well then, Guys let's teach this demon a lesson." he motioned his gang to attack me. I was taking blows to the stomach, ribs and legs. They would leave bruises on me but would never touch my face because it would leave evidence that was visible.

"If don't have our money after school by tomorrow we will do the same thing again." They walked away leaving me in pain.

I wish I had the power to hurt them to teach them how it feels to be inferior. I wish they knew what they put me through every day of this living hell. I wish … no I WANT THEM DEAD! I know it isn't right to think that way but I'm only human and I want some type of vengeance.

Later that day I went by the river and Brendan was there.

"You're late." My wounds were slowing me down but I didn't want him to find out.

"Sorry I had umm detention." I lied he didn't buy it, but didn't ask any questions about it.

"Okay so how was your day?" He asked me.

"It was okay I guess."

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Stop acting like a pussy and tell what's wrong!" he snapped that was first time I ever saw him like that.

"Nothing wrong." I looked away from him.

"Really? THAN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LIMPING?" He raised his voice, I was getting scared and I showed him my bruises.

"Reaper who is doing this to you?" My eyes began to water.

"The kids at school, they said if I don't give them… money by tomorrow they…are going to hurt me." I was sobbing in between my sentences like a five year old.

"Stop crying I will help you, okay?" He waited for me to reply back.

"Okay."

"What school do you go to?" he was whipping the tears out of my eyes

"Slateport high school." I told him, he began to pull out his phone.

"What's your phone number?" I gave him my number and he logged it in.

"Don't worry I got your back." he had reassured me, if only I knew what he was like back then I would have stopped him. The following day after school I ran into Jet.

"Yo demon do you have our money?" I gave them the money I didn't see any reason to bring Brendan into this drama. He counted the money looking pleased but not satisfied.

"Hey your a few dollars short." He smiled, I could have throw up the way he looked at me.

His gang was snickering at my weakness.

"Reaper." That voice I recognize it, Brendan was here.

"Oh demon you got yourself a friend." Jet had looked toward Brendan.

"Demon? him ha you haven't seen a demon yet." Something was different about Brendan he seemed more sinister.

"And you have." Jet snarled at Brendan.

"Yea I have you little shit." Brendan snarled right back.

"You talk a lot shit let's see if you can back it up." Jet had cracked his knuckles. Brendan had a crooked smile on his face, I had a bad feeling about this.

"I can't wait to see you cry like the little bitch you are and just so you won't run away let's fight in the back alley." he had pointed to the dark alley across the street.

"Your on, come on guys." Jet had lead his group to the alley.

"Reaper come I want you to see what I was talking about." I followed him into the alley.

Jet was waiting for us in the alley, his gang was sitting on crates and leaning on the mossy bricks. Jet had turned to face Brendan then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brendan had questioned him.

"I see why your protecting him, both of you have those same demon eyes."

"You know something, I hate when people laugh at me." Brendan was clearly annoyed by Jet.

"So what are you going to do about it." Jet taunted him.

"I thought you would never ask?" Brendan had smirked and whipped out a gun and shot Jet in his leg. Ear bleeding screams could be heard from Jet and his gang. They began to stand up.

"If any of you run I'll kill you." he said coldly, I was silent frozen in fear.

"Reaper get over here." I couldn't move.

"REAPER DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF!" I walk up to him with my heart quaking.

"Lift up your shirt." he commanded me and I obeyed. The shirt revealed all the bruises which he counted.

"Several bruises for several people." he had got out his other gun and began to rapidly fire at my abusers. I had covered my eyes, all I heard were the guns firing and the sound of bodies dropping to the floor. When I opened my eyes my wish was fulfilled, I was surrounded by dead bodies. Something had grabbed my foot, I saw it was Jet.

"Reaper …help me." he was struggling with his voice and he coughed up blood

"Hmm looks like I missed on. I got a idea." Brendan gave me the gun and pointed at Jet.

Jet' s eyes were streaming with tears and I could hear soft sobs.

"I…I don't wanna die." I tried to put the gun down but I heard a stomp which had terrified me and I accidentally pulled the trigger. Blood splashed on my face, tears ran from my eyes.

"Why are you crying? You should be happy they bullied you and gave you all those bruises." I remained silent and I dropped the gun, this was all to much for me to process I had blacked out.

When I awoke it was pitch black, the only thing illuminating was some light underneath a door and I could here voices.

"Are you serious Ruby killing a bunch of kids."

a voice had shouted.

"Yup."

"Christ what's wrong with you?" I could make out one of the voices one was obviously Brendan' s and the other sounded like a girl voice.

"HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE." I began to bang on the steel door. The door opened and I landed on my face. When I looked up I was surrounded by many teens my age.

"Get up my bosses wants to see you." Brendan had looked down upon me.

"Wait, boss? Bren…" his hand had covered my mouth.

"Don't say my name people here know me by Ruby." he had hissed.

"Okay Ruby why does your boss want to see me?" I crossed my arms.

"Bosses and I don't know what they want with you." Brendan had bought me into a room with three individuals.

"Ruby why did you bring this outsider in our base?" Green asked examining the boy.

"I couldn't have left him there black out in a alley way with corpses." he answered.

"True." Green said quietly.

"Ruby what I really wanna know is he any good?" Blue had asked she got up from her seat and began to walk around me. My body was shaking as she looked me up and down with her ice cold eyes.

"He looks useless, Red what do you think we should do kill him?" she finally took her seat. Red only blinked then made a motion with his hands.

"He wants you to move closer." Brendan had told me, I went to him so he can observe me.

he stood up and looked me in the eye. I felt my body heating up from his inferno eyes, but I couldn't back down I glared with blood red eyes piercing with hate. He smiled and sat down and snapped his fingers.

"Ruby you two are dismissed until we can figure out what to do with the brat ,we will call you back in shortly." Green had announced.

"Hmm I wonder what they might do to you." Ruby wondered I stayed silent. Going home wasn't a option not after what I did. I can't make a run for it either they would hunt me down and kill me.

"Hey Ruby, who is this?" Pearl had asked, she had took me out of my train of thought.

"He is a kid who meet the devil and took his hand." He didn't give her the answer she was looking for.

"I guess he is going to join or die." she had said. My sweat dropped and my heart was pounding.

"I need to sit down." we had went to a table with some water on it.

"I'm going to die here aren't I?" I was depressed.

"Hey don't say that, cheer up." Pearl was trying to comfort me.

"My code name is Pearl and I'm apart of the fourth generation, what's your name?" she had fully introduced herself.

"My name is Re- ow." Brendan had hit me in the arm.

"Pearl he might be joining us I don't want his name floating around the gang." He had justified himself for punching me.

"You didn't have to punch in the arm for that though, I think he has been through enought without you hitting him." she scowled him.

"Whatever." he had put his feet on the table.

"Really Ruby we eat on this table." she rolled her eyes.

"So" he was acting childish.

"I give up on you." she threw her hands in the air."

"Hey Ruby, the first generation wants the kid and you." a guy with raven hair and Amber eyes told him. Brendan and I had went back to see them.

"Pearl why are you with us?" Brendan had asked.

"To see what happens." she answered, she had closed the door behind us.

"It's your lucky day kid your joining the crew." Green had said.

"I'm going to live." I felt thankful.

"Now since your with us you will be apart of the fourth generation and your code name is Crimson." Blue had renamed me.

"That's cool you will be in the same generation as me." Pearl had smiled.

"Good you're already making friends." Blue said and I nodded.

"I think we can call it a night let's go." Green said they all headed out expected for Red and I.

"Um thank you for letting me live." he gave me a thumbs up, I owed him for this.

Sorry for the long wait guys I will try to write a new chapter for Reaper's pokemon adventure soon and make another fic soon as well.


	3. anxiety of problems

"After that you bought be that red dove from the twenty-five cent machine." I had laughed, he had a warm smile band started to stroke my cheek,I knew what this was leading to.

"Reaper I love you." My stomach began to twist and turn as he uttered the sentence. His eyes were full of lust. He slowly started to kiss me and I could feel his tongue trying to enter my mouth.

"Brendan I'm sorry." I was trying to apologize for cheating on, but he was to busy taking off my cloths to pay attention.

"Brendan please listen, I'm sorry about the mission that was the only way I was able to get the money he owed." He simply just smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it you just saved me the trouble of killing him, now can we get back to having sex." I nodded my head, we began to strip ourselves of our clothes. he laid me down on my back and started to tease me with his cock rubbing against my entrance.

"Mmm." I instantly covered my mouth, trying to hold back the moans.

"No I wanna hear you moan baby." He had grabbed my hands and started to enter me, he received moans of his name. I felt him thrust into me hard and continuously. The phone had began to ring.

"Brendan th-the phone." I said in between moans. I heard him grab the phone and put it on speaker.

"What is it Pearl?" He lift my leg up and thrusted in to me harder. Our alone time was about to be ruined

"Some of our people have been killed Blue wants you up here and she's not in the mood for bs." She had told him.

"Harder." I moaned out loudly.

"Is Crimson ok?" Pearl had questioned him.

"He's ok he just has my dick in him." he received a laugh from her

"Tell me more when I get there." he had hung up the phone and pulled out of me.

"We need to leave Reaper." He said going to the bathroom. I had turned the tv on and it was on the news.

"The vigilante strikes again this time two police officers found three dead bodies in a trash can, the killers patterns are still unknown, Civilians are advised to stay indoors with the new curfew being 8 o'clock." I turned the TV off. This guy has been at it for a week.

"What's wrong with you?" I turned to see him putting bullets in Le and La (The twin guns).

"The news it's depressing." he sighed and sat next to me.

"Reaper are you sure you don't want to leave." I ignored the question and went to the bathroom to get ready.

40 minutes later.

"You keep avoiding the question your going to answer it one way or another." he had parked his mothercycle and I began to walk ahead of him.

"Reaper stop running I just want to know."

"I don't have the answer and all this shit isn't helping!" I yelled at him, pulled me close to him and I turned away.

"Look at me." I didn't respond.

"LOOK AT ME!" he had clenched my hand in his grip.

"I want to know if you want leave this dump because your still the same little kid I found at the river that's to scared to face his own problems." I fell silent what he said was true.

"Sorry I put it that way but I need a answer." He soften his voice, he pulled me into arms and I fell into his embrace.

"I love you, I just want you to be safe." he cradled me like a child in his arms.

"I love you to, we should leave I don't want you to get in trouble with Blue." I pulled away from the embrace. As we enter the hideout we saw Pearl waving us to come over.

"So Crimson how was it?" she asked

"How was what?" I was puzzled about what she had asked me until she smacked my ass.

"Ow that hurt." I put my hands on my butt.

"I'm guessing it felt great." she snickered.

"Your like a annoying little sister." I pretended to be angry with her.

"How is that when I'm older than you." she pinched my cheeks, when she stop we both started to laugh until we saw Blue.

"Ruby over here now." When Blue is hunting she isn't the one to be frivolous with. I watched them until they went in the conference room.

"Are we looking for the vigilante?" I asked Pearl she seemed confused.

"The what?"

"The guy that's hunting the gang down."

"Your calling him that?"

"No the public is and I can see why."

"We do kinda terrorize the town." We both laughed at that for some reason.

"So do you know when our 'vigilante' going to strike next." she pulled out a map which was color coded with documents that look like they had a lot of information on them.

"I do his attacks are random but they do all occur in the same place the park." she read the papers. I could tell she worked hard because she had bags under her eyes, Blue must have had her working all week.

"Pearl you don't look so good you should get some rest." she had yawned.

"What I need is some coffee." What she need is a pillow. She continued writing down information, decided to go get a drink. I went to the wine collection that we had. When I got there I saw Gold working there.

"Hey Crimson what can I do for you?" He winked at me.

"Pinot Noir and a coffee for Pearl." I requested

"So is this for Ruby or for me." I swear I'm going to kill him.

"Its for me." I glared at him.

"You know you want-"

"I don't want you, and if you keep saying that I will put a bullet in your head." I cut him off.

"Crimson can we talk?"

"No."

"Are you mad because I was your first?"

"No."

"Is it because you thought I left you?"

"Shut up!"

"Stop running not I'm the enemy."

"I'm not running." I walked away from, even though Gold and Brendan are so different they act just alike. When I sat next to Pearl she had that look on her face when I passed her the coffee.

"What the hell happened over there!?" she glared at Gold like a Lion protecting her cubs.

"I can't stop."

"Stop what?" she questioned me.

"I can't stop running because I'm scared and I don't want this pain following me everywhere I go, He's right I'm still the kid he met at the river." I finally admitted it.

"Crimson." Pearl had rubbed my back comforting me.

Hey I finished it on time. Here you go guys another chapter tell me what you think.


End file.
